Seeking Safety
by Autum Dragonflame
Summary: Jet and his sister Seneca are sorting themselves out after their mother's unfortunate demise, however, they hear some disturbing rumors, that if true would place them in great danger. So they do what anyone would do, they join up with mystical spirits! T for potential violence and language.
1. Chapter 1: Trial and Error?

**Hello esteemed reader! This is my story!** **Don't be afraid to R &R and tell me what you think! If it's awful, just tell me so.**

 **I hope you enjoy my story though! It's an idea I've had for a while now and I hope you guys like it as much as I do.**

 **Also, I post very erratically, so be prepared for long waits in-between chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rise Of The Guardians, nor will I ever. I don't own the places either.**

 **Thanks!**

 **~Autum Dragonflame**

* * *

Jet stared out the window. Had the window had been open, his semi-short, blacker than night hair, would have been blowing in the wind, and his gray eyes would have been half shut, but the window was not open. His hair fell just short of getting in his eyes. His eyes were wide open, and lacking any hint of tiredness.

Jet sat in the back seat with his little sister Seneca. The young girl had fallen fast asleep hours ago, and he had decided to let her sleep. They had gotten off a plane from America at about two o'clock, and her green eyes almost immediately started to droop. The little girl had managed to stay awake for about an hour before her blond head had started to bob, and after that she quickly sank into a deep sleep.

Jet was 13 years older than his little sister, give or take a few months. This placed him at age 18. However, he hadn't grown an inch since he was 17. His hair had virtually stopped growing too. This worried Jet. He had managed to pinpoint the time he had stopped aging, and he didn't like it. Jet and Seneca's mother had died just over a year ago, that was when he had stopped growing. For the past year, he and his sister had lived with a woman named Sophie, a close friend of the family. However, a few weeks ago they had started to hear rumors. Jet and Sophie had made a joint decision at that time, it had become too dangerous to stay in Burgess Pennsylvania any longer. They also came up with a solution, to find a safe place to stay until everything blew over.

That was when Sophie had brought up some small town in "the middle of nowhere, Russia". After hearing about it, Jet had readily agreed that it was their best bet. It was small, secluded, and nobody knew its precise location. This proved to be a challenge as much as a benefit. Looking for a town no one knew about wasn't exactly a walk in the park. It was more of a drive in a scorching desert. Sophie had insisted that they could find it, saying she knew approximately where it was, and that she had heard about it and gotten directions from a very reliable source. The only problem was that it had happened years ago, and that the directions were riddles. Any variation in those clues could send them in the wrong direction. It was a miracle that they had gotten this far without incident! But there they were, headed to the coordinates the directions indicated, zooming over sand dunes in a rented buggy.

"Jet, I think I see something on the horizon," Sophie said, squinting through a pair of sunglasses.

Jet turned and looked out the windshield. He found the spot on the wavering horizon almost instantly. It wasn't much to look at from this distance, but it was obvious enough.

"If there's a town out here, that would be it," Jet said.

"Wanna check it out?" she asked, excitement evident in her voice.

"It's worth a shot," Jet replied. "If nothing else, it'll be an oasis. We could use one about now."

"Aw, come on Jet! It's not that bad out here!" the woman said energetically.

"Nothing but heat, sun, and sand for miles. Yeah, must be paradise."

Sophie pouted slightly as she adjusted the dune-buggy's direction. "You're just grumpy 'cause it's bright."

After another hour of non-stop driving, they were close enough to see that whatever it was, it was surrounded by the biggest trees any of them had ever seen. They were at least three times the size of the trees in Burgess. As they got closer, they could make out a sort of wall, overgrown and half hidden with green vegetation.

After a couple more hours, they were so close to the edge of the forest that they could see that the wall outside of the forest was not, in fact, an actual wall, but an impenetrable weave of tree branches, bushes, plants, and undergrowth. Neither Jet nor Sophie had ever seen anything like it in their lives.

Soon the dune-buggy was in the last mile. Sophie's foot, however, was nowhere near the brake pedal. She maintained a steady speed. Jet wasn't worried, he trusted Sophie. To an extent.

"Well kids, if I'm right, we're about to have our character tested!" Sophie called cheerily.

Jet's mind started to race, his heart wasn't far behind. What did she mean they were about to have their character tested? Wasn't she stopping?! Suddenly it dawned on him. Sophie had said that the place they were going to had several layers of security, each would test your character. If you were worthy, you would be allowed to enter the town. If not, you would either be forcibly removed, trapped . . . or dead.

As they closed the distance, Jet's heart and mind raced faster and faster. 30 yards, 20 yards, 10 yards, just before the moment of impact, the wall un-wove itself and the tree's roots moved out of the way.

"What just happened?!" Jet half yelled.

"The first test of our character." Sophie said flatly. "I thought I covered this already."

Jet stared out the window and watched as they passed the wall. Now that he knew he and Seneca were safe, he took the time to observe the wall in more detail. It had to be at least 100 feet high, and he realized that it was actually composed of bracken and vines instead of tree branches and weeds. Not for the first time he noticed the huge thorns included in this wall. They were as long, if not longer, than medieval spears, and he would venture to guess they were just as sharp.

As they emerged on the other side of the thick wall, it started to weave back together. Jet twisted around in his seat and watched out the back window. This filled him with considerable wonder at how the giant mass of foliage was able to weave and unweave itself. Once it was completely woven back together, he turned back around so that he was facing forward again.

WHUMPH

The dune-buggy hit a bump and the whole thing jumped. They landed with another huge jerk making Jet thankful that the dune-buggy had suspension. His gaze snapped over to Seneca. She was facing him one green eye wide open and staring at him, the other closed with a tiny little fist rubbing over it, trying to get the sleep out.

"Jet," she yawned, "What happened? How long was I asleep?" she asked, her sweet little voice still containing a hint of sleepiness.

"We just hit a bump Sen, it's alright," Jet replied sweetly. "You can go back to sleep if you want."

"No, that's okay, I'm awake now. Where are we?" Seneca asked taking her hand down from her eye and looking around her.

"We're almost there actually," he said smiling at her.

"We are?!" Seneca yelled excitedly.

"Yup, just through this forest is the place we've been searching for!" Sophie said.

"YAY!" Seneca yelled bouncing up and down in excitement. Jet smiled at her exuberance, he was happy for her. She was young, even for a child, and she healed quickly and easily. The last thing he wanted to see was Seneca hurting, and he had been seeing way too much of that for his liking. So he was happy to see her so genuinely happy.

"AHH!" Sophie cried suddenly. Milliseconds latter slamming on the breaks and skidding to a stop. The momentum jerking everyone in the car and nocking the wind out of them. Jet's head snapped forward as he gasped for air.

"What was- _gasp_ –a _bear?_ " Jet asked more to voice their thoughts than to actually ask. He glanced at Seneca expecting her to be terrified. Instead he saw the face his little sister made when she saw a new stuffed toy that she just _had_ to have. At first he was confused, why would she look at this like she does a toy? Then he understood. She saw the monstrous black bear as a 40 foot, living, teddy bear.

The bear came in their direction almost immediately after it saw them. He lumbered over, closer and closer. It came close enough to see, smell, and hear them clearly, and then it came even closer. Surprisingly, the bear showed little interest in them. That is, once it had gotten close enough to see and smell them properly, it just wandered off farther into the woods.

Sophie and Jet were confused and relieved at the bear's departure, they figured it had decided they were not a threat and lost interest. Of course, Jet had no way of knowing how right they were. That bear in particular was a guardian of the town. His job was to fight off any unwanted guests, Jet, Seneca, and Sophie where not threats to the village as far as he could tell, so he left them alone. After all they still had another test to pass before they could reach the settlement anyway.

Once the bear was out of sight, they started out again. Sophie was much more careful with her driving after that event. She went slower, and watched for large obstructions in their path. The question nagging at the back of their minds, _what's next?_

As their journey continued, their speed would fluctuate. Here the trees would be thicker, there the animal population would be denser. Progress was slow, but hey, it was progress. After about a half hour, Seneca noticed something on the ground.

"What is that?" She asked none in particular.

Jet looked out the window to the spot she was pointing. Luckily, the buggy was going slow enough that he had time to see it. In contrast to the brown and green of the forest floor, the spot shined gold. Before Jet could say anything more Seneca looked a little ways farther up the road.

"Look," She yelled getting exited now, "another one! What are they?!"

Once again Jet looked to where she was pointing, and yet again saw a shiny golden spot. Jet noticed that the golden spots on the ground were always perfectly round, and were about the size of an American quarter.

"I don't know what they are Sen," Jet said to her, a puzzled look on his face.

As the three progressed, the shiny golden spots became more and more common. For a while it had been one or two every once in a while, but then there began to be more, and they appeared more often. After another fifteen minutes, the ground was littered with the shiny, quarter sized, gold spots.

Jet looked over at Seneca, she was practically bouncing up and down. He could see the curiosity she was trying to contain. He knew that if he didn't do something now, she was going to burst.

"Alright, we better stop and take a look at these gold spots before Seneca explodes." He said.

"Okay Jet, we'll stop for a minute, but don't mess with anything." She said gently bringing the buggy to a stop.

Jet, Seneca, and Sophie all climbed out of the buggy. Seneca ran around the buggy and stood beside Jet. Sophie stood looking around, feet spread apart and her hands on her hips. Jet crouched, balancing on the balls of his feet, to get a better look at the mysterious spots. Seneca, seeing her brother crouch down, did the same.

Now, as he was closer and had a better view of the spots, Jet saw that they weren't spots at all. They were gold coins! His thoughts were interrupted by his little sister's voice.

"So, what are they Jet?"

"They are gold coins Seneca."

"GOLD COINS?!" Sophie yelled.

"Yes, gold coins," Jet said. "Now we need to keep moving."

"But, they're gold coins jet!"

"I know, but we have to figure out where they came from before we go and take them."

"Yah, you're right, logic tells us to keep moving." Sophie said disappointed as they boarded the buggy once again.

As they continued on their way, they could hear the coins jingling as they rolled over them. The jingling got louder and louder as they went on. The layer of coins on the ground was increasing. Then all at once, the coins stopped, and there was a ghostly figure before them.

They stared at the sub human figure before them. It was a figure of a woman, and she was as pale as a ghost and she shimmered like jewels in the sunlight. Jet slowly climbed out of the dune-buggy. Sophie would have said something to beckon him back, but she too was amazed at the creature. Tentatively, he took a step forward. Seeing no sign of discouragement from the ghostly lady, he continued carefully. One step closer, then another, and another, until he was no more than three yards away from her.

Jet stared at her entranced, she was the most beautiful creature he had seen in his entire life. She didn't just shimmer like jewels, she was practically covered with them! She wore every kind of jewel, and where she was not covered by jewels, her skin emitted a soft white glow. Her face though, was the most beautiful part. There were no jewels on this part of her body, just her pale, diamond-like skin. Her smile was beguiling, but her eyes was what he noticed the most. Strangely enough, they reminded him of Seneca's eyes. They glowed, like the rest of her, but they were the only green on her, and they were greener than emeralds.

The woman started to move. She outstretched her hands, and suddenly, gold coins identical to the ones they had been examining earlier started pouring from her hands. Jet and the others watched in wonder as more and more came fourth, and soon, the little clearing that they were in was filled with gold coins. Slowly, the woman placed her hands at her sides, watching them closely.

Jet wanted more than anything to scoop up as much gold as he could carry and go. He knew that even a small amount of this gold would put Seneca through primary, secondary school, and college, but at the same time he knew that the gold was not theirs to take. He was not a thief. He had never committed a crime of any kind. He decided to keep it that way. Besides he thought, what would Seneca think of him if he stole from someone?

Firm in his mindset, Jet forced his eyes closed. He still knew the gold was there, but he couldn't see it, or the mysterious woman. Then, he slowly turned around and walked back to the buggy. Every so often, he would open his eyes long enough to get his bearings, and then close them again. When he got to the buggy, he finally trusted himself to keep his eyes open. He climbed into the buggy, and voiced his thoughts.

"We need to get out of here, staring at these treasures will only corrupt our minds. If we stay much longer, we may do something we regret."

Sophie nodded. Now that someone had broken the silence, interrupting her thoughts of riches, she saw reason. She was ready to leave, she knew she couldn't hold out much longer, and she didn't want to do something she would regret.

Sophie hit the gas, and the trio was on their way again. Once they were out of the clearing there was no more gold, and the feeling of awe passed. Jet sighed in relief, crisis averted, he thought, but how many more tests are there?

* * *

 **(To readers who have been here before: DO NOT BE ALLARMED! I have been reorganizing my chapters. This is an updated version of the first four chapters. I will continue updating as I see fit. Some will have very little change, and some will be combined with others to make them longer.)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Village

**Special shout out to: So. In. Her. Own. Head. and Wheeler 1 for reviewing!**

 **Thank you for the love and support!**

 **~Autum**

 **Deviant Art account: AutumDragonflame**

* * *

They had been traveling no more than 5 minutes when the trees began to thin out noticeably. The trees were still thick, but not quite as thick as they were. Jet didn't notice this at first, but he became gradually more aware of it as they went. Briefly he wondered if this could be the beginnings of another test. After a moment, he discarded that idea. After all, what kind of test starts with thinning trees? Jet decided that he would keep his observation to himself for the moment. Why make Sophie worry about something that could be nothing at all.

Jet continued to keep an eye on the spacing of the trees, however, he was beginning to notice a few other subtle changes. For instance the amount of grassy areas was slowly increasing. Little signs like this that meant the forest was coming to an end. He mentally thanked his countless days in the forests surrounding Burgess for teaching him how to spot these signs.

Jet's thoughts drifted back to better days in the quiet little town. He had always loved the forests, they were always siren and tranquil, with an all-around air of peace. He knew every kind of tree that there was in that forest, and He loved to take Seneca out in the woods and teach her about, well, nature in general. He knew all the hiding places, hollows, and climbing trees. He knew all the best swimming holes and the best ice-skating spots. He had been exploring those woods way before Seneca was even born. When she came along, she was his first priority. He would do anything for her. Whenever He could, He would take her with him into the woods, and he could tell, she loved it almost as much as he did.

Jet's thoughts of home, and the old days faded away as something up ahead caught his eye. He turned his head and leaned over to see better out the windshield. What he had seen out of the corner of his eye was none other than sunlight! And not the kind that sifted through the leaves. It was pure, unhindered, sunlight. The kind you only get when you're in the open.

"Is that-?" He started, leaning forward.

"Sunlight? Yes!" Sophie finished.

"Horay!" Seneca shouted gleefully.

Not a minute later they emerged from the woods. The buggy went a few yards and sided to a stop. They were now in a huge clearing with trees every so often. Sometimes these trees were in groups, and sometimes they were singular, but there was one tree that stood out. It was an abnormally huge tree that was big enough to be a house. Jet made a mental note of this and turned to the other trees.

Upon further inspection, He found that each tree had a very unique shape. This unique shape was a result of the abnormal shape of the houses in them. Each tree in the clearing was adorned with a house. These houses were fairly concealed by foliage, but if you looked at them close enough you could pick out the abnormal shape of the walls and roof.

"Amazing," Jet whispered to himself in awe.

"Wow!" Seneca exclaimed looking around her.

"Mhm, ditto," Sophie said slowly taking in the scene.

Some of the adults of the village were walking towards them, others walking towards the large tree that Jet had seen earlier, and the ones who had been inside at the time of their arrival where coming out of their houses. The children where another matter entirely. They were running all over the place. Some were running around making sure everyone knew about the new arrivals, others were running in front of the adults on their way to the huge tree, and the largest group was running toward the buggy. Some of the children stopped and turned around at the call of one of the adults. Others just slowed to a slow walk to let the adults catch up.

Jet, Sophie, and Seneca stayed in the dune-buggy, but rolled down all the windows. Seneca was bouncing up and down in her seat. She wanted to get out and go meet everybody, play with the kids, and see everything there was to see, but Jet kept her in the buggy.

Eventually, the villagers reached them in a massive crowd and began, all at once, to ask them questions.

"What are your na-?"

"Where do you come fr-?"

"Would you like something to ea-?"

Sophie stepped out of the buggy and tried to answer their questions.

"I'm Sophie, this is Jet and Seneca. We're from Burgess Pennsylvania. No, we had lunch a while ago."

Jet took Seneca into his arms and stepped out of the buggy to try and help Sophie answer questions, but was immediately attacked with his own torrent of questions. Between that and Seneca's squirming, he had his hands full.

Suddenly a clear voice rang out from behind the crowd.

"Where are your manners? We haven't even properly welcomed our guests!"

The crowd backed up and dispersed a little to let the speaker through.

"My apologies," He said, "Welcome to Santoff Claussen!"

The man was tall. He had a long beard, well below his belt. He wore an outfit somewhat similar to the typical wizards outfit in most fairytales. He had long robes and a pointed hat with a wide brim. He also had a wooden staff with a barely noticeable crack in the middle. All of these things however, were observations that Jet made a little latter. The thing he saw first was the man's warm and welcoming smile. Jet saw all the other things, but took no notice of them. Overwhelmed as he was at the moment, he could only notice so much. He saw many new things, but not even close to all of them were noted as well as he would have liked.

"My name is Ombric Shalazar. Who might you be?" The man, Ombric, asked.

As Jet was still trying to contain Seneca, Sophie took this question.

"My name is Sophie, this is Jet, and this is his little sister Seneca," Sophie said smiling and gesturing to Jet and Seneca. Much to Jet's relief, Seneca stopped squirming at the sound of her name. She grinned waved enthusiastically at Ombric. He smiled and waved back, then he turned his attention back to Sophie.

"I'm sure you have had a long journey. Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes please. If you wouldn't mind." Seneca replied.

"It's no problem at all. Follow me." He said and gestured for them to follow him.

The traveling trio followed Ombric through the crowd of shamefaced onlookers, and across the clearing to the large tree that Jet had noticed. Now that he was closer to it, He saw that the tree was big enough to fit a house in. That thought had just crossed his mind when he noticed that there was, in fact, a door in it. Jet watched completely in awe as Ombric took the doorknob and twisted it. He glanced back at them with a sparkle in his eye before he pushed the door open and led them inside.

Jet stepped in to the tree. He looked around him, his eyes filled with wonder. He was not surprised, but in awe. He had guessed that there would be a living space in the tree from its size and the door on the front, but this was amazing! He couldn't believe his eyes! He had stepped into a tree, and there, surrounding him was a house! Well, the inside of one anyway. Jet slowly released Seneca as he took in his surroundings in more detail. There were several large rooms, and a spiraling staircase leading up to what he assumed were higher levels. It was all too magical to believe! Well, okay, that last bit wasn't quite true. Jet had been surrounded by magic his whole life. But still, not quite this much.

Ombric had seated himself at a massive wooden dining table, and Sophie had done the same.

"Perhaps," he said, "It is time you told me what has brought you here."

"Of course," Sophie replied understandingly, "We came looking for your village because we need a place to stay."

"You are always welcome in Santoff Clausen, but wouldn't it have been simpler for you to find a place to stay in the outside world?" Ombric asked.

"It would, if these were normal circumstances." Sophie answered. "You see, we are looking for a place of safety. A haven of sorts."

"I see," Ombric said thoughtfully. "If I may, what exactly are you seeking safety from?"

"It's a long story," Sophie warned.

"I have plenty of time for it."

"Good, because I'm going to have to start from the beginning. It all started about 19 years ago, when the Guardians defeated the Nightmare King. . ."

When Sophie had finished her tail, Ombric sat back to think. He stroked his beard thoughtfully for a few minutes. He could feel Sophie's worried gaze on him, but he ignored it.

"This is a little too much for me to handle alone," the man stated. "But I can take you to a place where it will be much safer for you."

"Really? I don't want to trouble you, but if you could take us somewhere safe-" Sophie was cut off by Ombric.

"Of course I will take you child. If I can help someone, then I am happy to do it."

"Thank you so much Ombric! I can't thank you enough!"

"Don't mention it. Where are the children? If the situation is as bad as you say, we best be going as soon as possible."

"I'll go look for them while you pack some things for the trip," Sophie offered.

"Nonsense! The trip can be taken in one day, so I will help you look," Ombric replied

Sophie and Ombric found the two children in the next room over. They were sitting on a comfortable looking sofa couch, Seneca fast asleep in Jet's arms. The boy put a finger to his lips, the international term for "be quiet". Sophie nodded, and a hushed voice, told him that they would be going soon. Jet nodded, and gently put his free arm beneath his sister's legs. Then he stood up with her sleeping in his arms.

Ombric called some me from the village to get the traveler's things, and they all proceeded to the entrance of what looked to be an elaborate set of tunnels.

What met Jet's eyes was the most amazing thing yet. He had heard of subways before, but they were designed specially for running underground. This was a steam engine, not a subway train! You could tell that this had belonged to someone who loved eggs, it was made up of mostly egg shaped parts. It was incredible. As they walked along the side of the train, he just stared at it. The magnificence of the train was immeasurable. In a word, the sight was breathtaking.

"The Easter Bunny gave these to me a long time ago. He preferred to run through the tunnels than ride through them," Ombric said as they entered the tunnel system.

"That makes sense I guess," he said.

"What does?" the older man asked amused by the boy's reaction and attempt at understanding.

"The train, it's apparent that it's largely based on eggs. So it would make sense that it belonged to the Easter Bunny. Eggs are kind of 'his thing'," Jet stated as if it was obvious.

"I see," Ombric said eyeing the boy with interest. "Well, if you could kindly board the train, we will be off."

Jet stepped up into in to the train's passenger car and sat down across from where Sophie was already sitting down. Seneca squirmed in his arms, and woke up. Her eyes fluttered open as she stretched, waking up her small body. She looked up at him, then all around them.

"Where are we Jet?" she asked excitedly.

"We're on a train Sen. We're going somewhere even safer than Santoff Clausen," he smiled down at her as she climbed off of his lap.

"Where are we going?!" she asked bouncing up and down.

"I don't know yet. That makes it more fun though, don't you think?" The boy grinned at her.

"Yeah!" she yelled running in circles.

Suddenly the train lurched forward, throwing Seneca off balance. She started to fall backwards. Sophie saw her falling and reached out to catch her, but she was just a fraction to slow and Seneca continued to fall. Sophie thought she was going to crash painfully into the floor, but she stopped just before she made contact.

"Be careful Seneca," Jet said pulling her up.

"Nice catch Jet!" Sophie praised. "I thought she was going to fall."

"Not if I can help it," he smiled down at the little blond girl standing beside him.

"You two are so cute!" Sophie giggled as Seneca ran off to explore. "I mean, you seem like an unfeeling boulder, but for Seneca-" she trailed.

"You really think I'm a boulder?" Jet asked raising an eyebrow.

"Metaphorically, yes. You are always so shut up inside, you never even smile unless you're with her."

"That's not entirely true. I smile with you," He chuckled. "It's just, everyone else seems like a waste of time. High school relationships always fade, whether in five years or twenty. Friends always fade, family is forever. You and Seneca are my family, I don't need anyone else."

"Fair enough, but what about when Seneca starts dating? Or, heaven forbid, gets married?" Sophie asked.

"Our relationship will still stand. When and if Seneca gets married, I will still be there for her. I will be there through every heartbreak and fight, I'll be there for her until the very end."

"Promise brother?" a little voice asked from over his shoulder.

"Promise," Jet replied.

Seneca didn't understand all of it yet, but she liked the sound of him being with her until the end.

Jet sat, once again, looking out the window. Jetlag had gotten to both of his traveling partners. Sophie was asleep on the bench seat across from him and Seneca, who was curled up in his lap, snoring softly.

He sat, just thinking. Thinking about his mother, about why he was here, about his sister, about his past, and his life ahead. He thought about loneliness, about pain, about scars, internal and external, and about the unknowns in his life. He sat thinking about the things people think about when they are alone. He sat and thought, and watched the tunnel walls as the train ate up the miles. He had so many unanswered questions, so many fears, so much uncertainty.

Seneca stirred in his lap, and his mind was brought back to the present. He quickly traded his distant expression for a warm smile, but he wasn't quick enough.

"Jet, what's wrong?" she asked sweetly.

"Nothing Sen, everything's fine," he reassured.

"Okay, if you say so." She yawned.

"Go back to sleep Seneca, I'll wake you when we get there," he said. Then he began to sing.

" _Hush now - my sister, close your eyes and sleep._

 _Waltzing the waves._

 _Diving the deep._

 _Stars are shining bright._

 _The wind is on the rise._

 _Whispering words, of long lost lullabies._

 _Oh won't you come with me?_

 _Where the moon is made of gold._

 _And in the morning sun,_

 _We'll be sailing._

 _Oh won't you come with me?_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky._

 _And as the clouds roll by,_

 _We'll sing the song of the sea._

 _I had a dream last night_

 _And heard the sweetest sound_

 _I saw a great white light_

 _and dancers in the round_

 _Castles in the sand_

 _Cradles in the trees_

 _Don't cry, I will see you by and by_

 _Oh won't you come with me_

 _Where the moon is made of gold_

 _And in the morning sun_

 _We'll be sailing_

 _Oh won't you come with me_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll by_

 _We'll sing the song of the sea_

 _Rolling_

 _Rolling_

 _Rolling_

 _Rolling_

 _Oh won't you come with me_

 _Where the moon is made of gold_

 _And in the morning sun_

 _We'll be sailing free_

 _Oh won't you come with me_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll by_

 _We'll sing the song of the sea"_

As Jet finished the lullaby, a single tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! The song was the Song of the Sea Lullaby from The Song of the Sea. I've never seen the movie personally, but I love the song. I did exchange story or storeen for sister at the beginning, so it's not exactly the same.**

 **All of the characters, places, and songs belong to their respective owners!**


	3. Chapter 3: Arrived

**Hey guys! Got this one up a bit sooner than the last one. I apologies in advance if I do not get the next one up for a long time. My life if kinda crazy right now.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The three passengers of the strangest subway train ever, jerked in their seats as the train came to a stop. Ombric stepped out of the engine room and into the passenger car the three were sitting in.

"We have arrived," he said, a wide smile creasing his aged face. Sophie stood and thanked him once again.

"Thank you so much Mr. Shalazar! You have no idea how much this means to us."

"It was no trouble at all, my dear," he said the smile not leaving his face. "Now, I'm afraid I cannot take you any farther than this. I have been made aware of some pressing matters that need my attention back in Santoff Clausen"

"You have done more than enough!" Sophie said quickly at the apologetic tone in his voice.

"Come with me, I will show you the way," the man replied stepping down out of the train car. Sophie motioned for Jet and Seneca to follow. Jet quickly collected their things and climbed out the way Sophie had gone.

"If you follow that tunnel, it will lead you to a door," Ombric pointed majestically to a tunnel perpendicular to the train behind them. "You will find a knocker, use that and someone will answer. It will most likely be a Yeti, so don't lose your head. It will take you to North, a close friend of mine. Now if you will excuse me, I must be going."

"Oh yes of course, don't let us keep you!" Sophie said politely.

"Good luck to you all," he said and stepped back up into his, odd, egg shaped train. The engine promptly started up again and pulled out. The trio waved until it was out of sight, then turned back to the tunnel.

Jet felt Seneca's little arms wrap around his leg, and bent to console her. He put his hand on her back and whispered comforting words in her ear. Soon she was calm enough to loosen her grip on his leg, and he quickly wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground. He cradled her close to his chest. It was freezing in the tunnels, she would catch cold if they were out here long.

"Come on you two, it's cold out here. The sooner we get inside, the better," Sophie called heading into the tunnel Ombric had indicated.

 _Wise words from our fearless leader,_ Jet thought as Sophie voiced his exact thoughts. He raced after the woman, Seneca curled up in one arm, and bags in the other.

The three travelers reached the end of the tunnel after a few minutes of brisk walking. By the time they reached the door, they could see their breath, and Jet had goose-bumps covering his arms. Seneca, who was still safely tucked in his arms, appeared to be fine. _Thank heavens for that!_ He thought.

The boy dropped the bags on the ground, and gently handed his little sister to Sophie, shivering as he did so. He cursed himself for the involuntary movement as Sophie noticed.

"Jet, you look so cold!" Sophie stated, concern evident in her voice.

"I'm fine," he smiled reassuringly. She didn't look convinced, but he didn't give her time to reply, as he quickly turned and lifted the knocker. He brought it back down, and it knocked against the door aggressively. He repeated the action twice more, then he stepped back and took Seneca back from Sophie.

A few moments later, the door swung open. Jet's breath was taken away. There, in the doorway, was a huge hairy beast! He clutched Seneca tighter to him. Then he remembered Ombric's words, _"It will most likely be a Yeti, so don't lose your head."_ Jet mentally kicked himself for forgetting his words of warning so soon.

The Yeti looked at them with surprise and curiosity, they were obviously not what he was expecting. He looked as if he was trying to decide whether or not to let them in. They were certainly not making it any easier for him, staring wide eyed at him as they were. Sophie was the first to recover.

"We were told to come here by a man by the name of Ombric Shalazar. He told us you would take us to North?" She informed the hairy creature a bit of uncertainty in her voice. He seemed to accept her answer as he grunted and waved them in.

Jet's jaw hit the floor as he entered. The room they came into was huge! Intricate wooden carvings covering the brown, green, and red walls. He regained control of himself as they moved into the next room. This one was much different. There were spots of music, hammering, grunts from Yeti to Yeti, and clicking and whirring of electric toys. He took it all in with wide eyes, unaware of the strange looks he was getting from the creatures occupying the place.

Seneca started squirming and squealing in his arms as she saw the millions and millions of toys that filled the gigantic room. He let her down, but kept a firm but gentle hold on her hand. It was much warmer in this place than the tunnel, but he didn't want to lose track of his hyperactive sister. If he didn't have her hand, he was sure that she would have already run off after some toy she had seen. He sighed inwardly, a much younger version of him would have done the same thing. _Oh well_ , he thought, _what can a guy do?_ He laughed and placed Seneca on his shoulders.

"You'll see a lot more from up here waterfall," He said, smiling as the laughed at his pet name for her. She giggled and pointed across the room.

"Look at that Brigger!" she squealed. He laughed at her name for him.

"I can't see it from down here. Maybe if I get on your shoulders?" He laughed. A frown creased her young face as she thought, then she shook her head.

"I don't think that'd work. You have to be down there so I can see!" she said pointing down. He just laughed.

His laughter was interrupted as the Yeti that had been guiding them stopped and grunted back at them putting a hand up to wait. Then he turned to a door in front of him and peeked in. He made some grunting noises then fell quiet.

"Phil, what have I said about the knock?! We're in the middle of meeting!" Jet heard a loud Russian voice yell. The Yeti, Phil, replied in their language of grunts.

"Rah grahgewa!"

"Guests? Well why didn't you say something?! Show them in!" The Russian voice boomed. The Yeti turned back to the trio, smiled and gestured for them to go in. Sophie took a step forward and turned to face Jet and Seneca.

"Listen, why don't I go in first, and explain our trip. Then I'll come and get you two. Sound good?" she said.

"Yeah, sounds perfect," Jet replied taking Seneca from his shoulders and placing her on the ground.

"Great!" Sophie said giving them a thumbs up. Then she disappeared into the mysterious room.

* * *

 **I would be happy to answer any questions you might have, and will try to get the next chapter up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Who is He?

**Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with me this far, I'm so grateful! Thank you, milk and cookies all around! But save the chocolate chip ones for So In Her Own Head, and Ur fan for being in the club of awesomeness that are the reviewers.**

 **I don't own anything but the story and my OCs.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

(With Sophie)

Sophie walked into the room, trying her best to look confident for Jet and Seneca's benefit. Once she was in however, she felt smaller than a mouse. She gazed around the room in amazement. Two of the four walls were made up of ice, and there were toys, ice and wood alike, everywhere!

"Ah, Sophie, has been long time no?" a deep, heavily accented, Russian voice said. Sophie quickly composed herself.

"Yes, it has been quite a while North!" She smiled.

"What brings you all the way up here? Better question, how did you get all the way up here?" The huge man asked, leaning back on the edge of his large wooden desk and crossing his arms.

"Actually, I came to ask you a favor North. A _big_ favor," Sophie said more than a little nervous. _What do I have to be nervous about?_ She mentally asked herself. _Just because they're. . . You're worrying too much Sophie, of course he'll do it!_ Sophie pulled herself out of her thoughts. "I'm sure. . . Phil, told you that I came here with two traveling companions?"

"Da, a boy and a girl?" North replied, his sapphire eyes a mix of thoughtfulness and curiosity.

"Yes," Sophie continued slowly, her stomach twisting in nervous knots.

"So, Why aren't they in here with ya?" an Australian accented voice asked from deeper in the room.

"Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, hey!" Sophie greeted the other Guardians. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice you guys before! Jet and Seneca are waiting outside. I figured I would come in here and explain before you guys met them," She explained to the occupants of the room.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from outside the room. Sophie looked toward the door, then back to the Guardians. _Oh no. . ._

"Where is JACK?!" She asked.

"Late to meeting, as always." North said. "Why?"

He did not receive an answer as Sophie turned and rushed to the door. She flung it open and ran into the hallway, stopping after only a few steps, taking in the scene before her. Shattered ice was all over the floor, combined with obsidian sand. A pale, thin, white haired boy stood in a ready stance gripping a shepherd's staff, facing his opponent, who was none other than Jet. The tall black haired boy stood straight, facing the white haired boy with a scowl on his face, a small blond girl clinging to his leg.

Moving quickly, the white haired boy sent a blast of ice toward his opponent, who, with a flick of his wrist sent a wave of obsidian sand to meet the oncoming ice. He clenched his fist and the sand consumed the ice, and he waved it away, sending it to the floor where it shattered. Using his previous attack as a distraction, the blond teen launched himself at his adversary, catching him off guard.

Jet managed to push Seneca from behind him just before the stranger collided with him, slamming him into the wall. Pinned against the wall, he glared into his attacker's vibrant sapphire eyes, a look of defiance in his own gray ones.

"Jack stop!" Sophie's voice rang out, effectively freezing both teens into place.

"What?" the snowy haired boy asked, confusion lacing his voice. "Why? This guy was holding that little girl prisoner. He's a minion of Pitch, I know it! Just look at him he's-"

"Enough!" the woman yelled. "He is _not_ a minion of Pitch, and he wasn't holding her captive! She's his sister for Pete's sake!" She breathed deeply trying to calm herself. She looked at the two boys in front of her, both wide eyed. "I'm sorry Jack, I didn't mean to yell at you, you didn't know."

"It's all right Soph," Jack said quietly, moving away from Jet. "But if he's not with Pitch, who is he? He looks almost exactly like Pitch, just younger, and, a little less creepy."

Sophie sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "Jet isn't Pitch's minion, he and his sister are Pitch's kids." She continued at the sharp intake of breath from both, the guardians behind her, and the one in front of her. "Jet hasn't been into contact with his father since before Seneca was born. Except. . . " her voice trailed off.

North gently put his hand on her shoulder, "Except what Sophie?" he asked.

"Jet has nightmares," she stated, turning to face them.

"So what? Everyone does." North said.

"No, you misunderstand, Jet has nightmares every time he sleeps," Sophie said, sneaking a glance at the boy. Her heart clenched when she saw leaning against the wall, arms crossed, an expression of self-hatred and shame on his face. She smiled slightly when she saw Seneca hugging his legs, trying to cheer him up.

"What do you mean every time he sleeps? That's bloody impossible, isn't it sandy?" Bunny said looking at the small golden man. Sandy nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Well, apparently it's not." the woman sighed.

"Does the same thing happen to her?" Tooth asked curiously nodding towards Seneca.

"Um, no, not really. I don't think she's ever had a nightmare come to think of it," Sophie tilted her head in thought.

"Well, maybe her relation to Pitch gave her immunity." Tooth suggested.

"I don't know, it seems kind of unlikely since Jet has them every night. I'll ask him if she's ever had one." The sandy blond woman replied. "Jet?" she called. He looked up and she waved him over.

Jet let his arms fall to his sides as he pushed off the wall. He slowly made his way toward the group of adults, wondering what they wanted from him. He stopped just outside their circle.

"Did you need something Miss Bennett?" He asked tentatively.

"Jet, have you ever noticed if Seneca has had a nightmare?" she asked him, ignoring his refusal to use her first name.

The teen shifted uncomfortably. What kind of question was that? "Uh, no she hasn't. Ever."

"Oh, well, Okay then. She's never had a nightmare before." Sophie said a little taken aback.

"Really? Never?" Tooth asked Jet curiously.

"No, never." Jet said more calmly than the first time, re-crossing his arms.

"Okay, thanks Jet, that's all we needed." Sophie said surprise still evident in her voice.

"No problem." He stated plainly and emotionlessly as he turned to go. He sighed internally as he moved off. _That was close._ He thought. _I almost blew it there._

"So, do you think Jet and Seneca can stay here for a while? I'm sure you've heard the rumors of the Nightmare King's return, and they need a place to stay until it's safe for them in public again." Sophie said turning to North. He looked at her, then at the rest of the guardians, uncertainty in his eyes.

* * *

 **Ooh, now you know their big secret! Don't forget to review!**

 **Never stop believing in yourself!**

 **~Autum**


	5. Chapter 5: Things Will Be Different

**Hey guys! I'm getting a little better at updating every month!**

 **Welcome to all the new viewers, and thank you to all the faithful ones!**

 **There will be a time laps in this chapter, so in case you don't know, the three stars (*) signal a time laps.**

 **I hope this chapter finds you well, enjoy!**

* * *

One by one The Guardians nodded. The Sandman nodded slowly, then The Tooth Fairy a bit quicker. They all looked expectantly to the Easter Bunny for the final vote. He crossed his arms, staring back at each and every one of them. Finally, he rolled his eyes and nodded. North turned back to Sophie.

"They can stay."

A wide smile came to Sophie's face as relief washed over her, they could stay!

"Thank you so mu-" she started, wanting to show her gratitude.

"But-" North continued cutting her off. "He must gain our trust if he wants to stay for long time. Seneca is still small. She is not yet big enough to pose any threat to anyone, she can stay as long as need be. However, we must be sure that Jet poses no threat, to us, or more importantly, the children of the world."

"It's not that we don't trust you," Tooth cut in, "but we have to be absolutely positive that Jet has no connection with Pitch." Sandy and Bunny nodded their agreement. If Jet had any connection with Pitch, he would have an ally on the inside. Their caution was necessary, but still highly unpleasant for everyone.

"Not a problem, Jet and I have been completely honest with you, and have nothing to hide!" Sophie replied confidently.

"In that case, we will get along just fine!"

"What about Jack?" Sophie asked glancing back at the three kids behind her.

"Jack shouldn't be problem," North smiled, "as long as Jet has sense of humor."

Sophie smiled at that comment, Jet and Seneca would be alright here. Her smile wavered slightly when she thought of having to tell them she wasn't staying with them. She had to be back in Burgess in three days. That gave her plenty of time to find the _right_ time to tell them.

"If you will excuse us, we have business matters to attend. Phil will show you to the guest rooms." North turned back toward his office but stopped and looked over his shoulder as a thought occurred to him. "Jet and Seneca won't have problem sharing room, yes?"

"Oh no," Sophie replied, "they would probably prefer it!"

"Ah good! A room for them, and a room for you!" He sounded excited.

"Uh, North? I'm not staying." North spun on his heel.

"Why not?"

"I have to go back to Burgess, I have a job now!"

"Very well, but I don't believe they will be too happy about it." North said gesturing to where Jet and Seneca were.

Sophie watched Jet lean against the wall, his arms crossed, guarding his sister as she sat on the floor with Jack, gazing on in awe as the made miniature ice creatures for her. "I know," she said quietly.

(* * *)

"These rooms are huge!" Jet called to Sophie through the wall separating the two guest quarters. "It's more like an apartment than a guest room!"

"I know!" she called back. "There is a small walk-in closet in here!"

"We have our own bathroom, a dresser with a mirror, and a closet!"

"Same here! North sure has elaborate guest rooms," she said strolling into Jet and Seneca's room and sitting on Seneca's bed. Jet was unpacking near his bed, and Seneca was running around exploring their new living space.

"Yeah, it's like he has unexpected guests like this all the time," Jet said taking a stack of t-shirts from his suit case and setting them in a dresser drawer.

"You said it! And they're pristine, not a speck of dust anywhere!" Sophie said slightly disbelieving.

"What did you expect? He's got walking dust mops all over the place," the dark haired teen grinned as the two girls giggled at his joke. Seneca went back to exploring, but the two older people's attention was turned toward the doorway as a Yeti in the hall outside the door huffed. He had just been passing by when he heard the boy's joke. Jet and Sophie exchanged looks when they noticed the feather duster in the creature's hand. The large hairy beast huffed again and continued down the hall. The obsidian haired boy crept over to the door and peeked out to make sure he was gone. He turned back to Sophie, a huge smile on his face, and they burst in to a fit of laughter.

Sophie was glad to see him having fun. He was usually so reserved and around new things. It was good to see that he was improving. It made what came next a little easier.

"Jet?" she said, asking for his attention.

"Hm?" he asked laying back on his bed. She stared at the top of his head for a moment, then took a deep breath.

"I'm not staying here with you and Seneca," she said quickly. Jet sat up slowly, his back to her. He was silent for a moment, then answered her.

"I understand."

Sophie cringed at the cold tone in his voice. "I wish I could stay, I really do, but-" she began.

"I said 'I understand'," he said calmly. "You have responsibilities back in Burgess. They need you more than we do. You have to go back." He turned to face her slowly. "We'll miss you though." He smiled sadly, then moved to sit beside the blond woman.

"Thanks Jet, I really appreciate your understanding. I don't know how I'm going to tell Seneca!"

"Don't worry about her, I'll explain it to her at the right time," there was an extended silence between them. The boy sighed. "Things are going to be a lot different from now on aren't they?"

Sophie let out a sigh as well. "'Fraid so, Jet."

* * *

 **What did you think? Looks like Jet and the Guardians have some trust issues.**

 **Fun Fact: I was not originally going to write this story down. It wasn't until I wrote the first chapter (out of boredom) that I decided to go for it!**


	6. Chapter 6: Who Are You Jet Black?

**Thank you to all of my faithful readers, and welcome to any new people!**

 **A special thanks to reviewers! I don't know if I'd keep writing this if it weren't for you!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day flew by in a flash. Jet was kept busy from the time he woke up. First there was breakfast, which was more of a thanksgiving dinner than breakfast. North and the other three male guardians, having decided to stay the night on account of Jet, Seneca, and Sophie's arrival, had no sooner sat down than they were inhaling the feast. The rest of the table's occupants were a bit slower on the uptake. Tooth steering them around the dishes to find the actual breakfast items.

Jet was sure he had spotted Jack passing Seneca a fat piece of chocolate cake. His suspicion was confirmed when he glanced at them a few moments later. They were giggling like crazy and doing their best to cover up her chocolate smeared face from Tooth. He chuckled and tried to push the consequences out of his mind. She would be super hyper later, but he didn't want to think about it.

The dark teen went back to his pastry filled plate. He didn't really have a sweet tooth, but Sophie had insisted on him trying everything. It seemed that North didn't have much that wasn't huge thanksgiving dinner cuts of meat, and sweets. _Oh well_ , he thought to himself, _it could be worse._

After breakfast, the Guardians, North and Jack mainly, insisted on a tour of the workshop. Almost as soon as they entered the Yeti filled room, Jack and Seneca ran off. North exchanged meaningful looks with Sophie, after which she the Sandman and followed in their wake.

North, Tooth, Bunny, and Jet continued through the workshop. After a few moments Bunny split from the group to go inspect a table full of boomerang toys. He kept on with North and Tooth, supposing the Pooka was curious. The largest guardian showed him several Yeti manned stands of toys. One with remote control cars, another with dartboards, yet another with train sets. The large Russian and the small fairy showed Jet several more stands with such toys before Tooth was drawn away from the group by something that he guessed had caught her attention.

The trio, now reduced to a duo, continued to several additional stands before North led Jet into his office under the pretense of showing him something. As soon as they were inside, the door slammed and the twisting latch locked itself into place. Jet whirled around to the door, the only way of escape now blocked. He did not see any obvious way to open the door back up either. He turned back to North, and was surprised to see him leaning against his massive desk, expression all business. Suddenly it clicked. The others had each found a convincing excuse to leave the group until it was just him and North left. This was a rehearsed plan.

The comparatively small teen gazed at the large spirit before him, an aware edge in his eyes. Blue eyes returned his gaze for several minutes. When North finally spoke, it was a question.

"Can I trust you Jet?"

"Yes," The boy replied in an instant. He knew that any hesitation would have been grave mistake. When someone askes 'can I trust you' they want a real answer, without hesitation.

"How can I be sure?" the man spoke again.

"Test me any way you think necessary," He responded with defiant confidence.

"How about you just tell me your side of story?" North said gesturing to an empty chair a short distance from the desk.

Jet moved to the chair slowly, keeping his eyes constantly on North, as if expecting an attack. When he came to the piece of furniture, he sank into it equally as slowly. He closed his eyes tightly, finally taking his eyes off of the large man before him. He rested his head in his hand, and began to gather his thoughts. Every painful memory came rushing back, racing to be first into his mind.

"Take as long as you need," North's voice broke through the river of pain flowing through the boy.

"No, no I'm ready." Black hair swished as he brought his head up again, letting his hand fall at the same time. Silver eyes met blue once again, before falling down to the floor.

"I suppose the story begins nearly about 18 years ago," Jet began his tale. "I was born in the small town of Burgess, in the state of Pennsylvania. I was almost a normal kid. I had a single mom because my dad had left us. I went to school, I had friends, everything was fine. I used to go out into the woods outside town to practice with my sand. It came naturally to me, it was under my control from the day I was born.

"Well, when I was 13, he came back. He didn't seem so bad, he actually seemed nice, just a normal guy. He spent the day with us. I'd never seen my mom so happy. . . I was happy too. I had never known my father, I actually hoped he would stay. Anyway, he must have left sometime in the night, because he was gone in the morning. Mom was devastated," Jet's voice broke. "I must have reminded her of him, because for at least a week after that her eyes would fill with tears whenever she looked at me. It was then that she told me who he truly was. I hated him after that. I couldn't bear to see her like that. . .

"About a month later, Mom took me to dinner and told me I was going to be a brother. I was so happy, I actually forgot about him. Mom and I would read to her every night, even before she was born," He let out a weak chuckle. "When she was born, she was so beautiful! When I saw those big green eyes, I just melted inside. She was my world after that.

"We were a happy family. Until," Jet took a deep, shaky breath. "Until about a year ago. My. . . My Mother passed away. Suddenly, my whole world was broken. The funeral, the move, the pain, explaining to Seneca that we would never see her again. Everyone suddenly looked at me differently. Pity mixed with curiosity." Jet felt his fists clench. "It made me sick. And all the apologies. . . They just made things worse. People I don't even know saying they're 'sorry for my loss'! They aren't sorry, they don't know me!" He checked his anger.

"Then the rumors came. It started as whispers, but grew steadily. Everyone was saying they were having nightmares again. I knew it could mean only one thing. My father was back. Sophie knew we couldn't stay in burgess. So she made plans to leave. I'm sure she has filled you in on the journey itself," Jet finished.

North broke out of his silent thought. "Yes, Miss Bennett has informed me of your adventures. Clever of you, getting past the trials. Yes, when she told me that I was convinced. This is why I brought you here Jet. I had to be sure."

Jet nodded his understanding.

"Well, I'm sure now! You are worthy of trust. I am sorry to put you through that, but-"

"I _do_ understand Mr. Nickolas," Jet interrupted.

"Don't be so formal! Is just North."

It was like having a huge pressure lifted from his chest. Jet was thankful North had been so understanding, so ready to accept. He was also thankful that he was able to check his anger, and keep his voice somewhat steady at the same time. Losing his temper and control, or appearing weak, were not things he wanted to do any time soon. It wouldn't leave a good impression, and bad impressions were like poison to a relationship of any sort. He needed the Guardians to trust him, this was their one shot, and he was not about go and screw it up. Then again, if the Guardians could keep Seneca safe, he would do just about anything to keep them happy.

Suddenly a new pressure descended upon the teen. He had forgotten. He still had to tell Seneca about Sophie leaving the next morning. His chest tightened. The small blond girl wouldn't be happy. On the contrary, she would be quite distressed. If there was one person Seneca had absolutely adored besides himself, it was Sophie. The young woman had become something of a second mother to the girl in the year the three had spent constantly together. There was no way that Seneca would be fine with it when she was finally informed about the departure of the older female. Lost in his thoughts, he let out a low groan. He didn't want to make her unhappy. That was the absolute last thing he wanted to do right now. She had been so sad when their mother died, always crying until she fell asleep. It had been painful to watch, he couldn't imagine losing his mother so young. Then Sophie came. She had acted in their mother's place. She helped bring back his sister's natural glow. She was finally happy again, and he would have to tell her Sophie was leaving. Why did he agree to this?

"You alright Jet?" asked the deep rumbling voice of the large Cossack before him. Jet looked up quickly, somehow he had forgotten about the towering man.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Don't," said North putting on a serious face.

"What?" asked Jet confused.

"Don't think. Is dangerous," North elaborated a wide smile breaking out across his features.

"I'll try not to in the future," the boy replied, allowing a hint of a smile pull at the corners of his lips.

"Good! Now, the others will be wondering where we are. We should continue the tour," the man said getting up from his position against the desk and taking great strides toward the door. Jet stood up from his chair and followed the Wonder Guardian out of his mystery filled office, door swinging wide before them.

As soon as the door was open, loud laughter filled their ears. A high giggle, and a deeper, slightly more mature, rolling laugh. Then they heard the sound of falling cardboard boxes and plastic toys. Jet saw a glimmer of white, blue, and gold out of the corner of his eye, then it was gone. Another flash, and more crashing noises. He looked to his right to ask North what was going on, but the man had set off around the edge of the room. The teen ran after him, determined to figure out what was going on. He caught up a moment later as the man was entering the main area of the workshop, but didn't need to ask his question anymore.

He stopped in his tracks, shocked. Jack was zooming around the workshop with Seneca on his back. It looked like he was racing some of the flying duck toys, but instead of passing them, grabbed them and turned them off, then releasing them and moving on to the next one. The duck toy would then fall back down to the working area, knocking over stacks of boxes and toys. There wasn't any damage to the toys, as he wasn't flying very high, but it was still highly destructive.

One of the toys looked to have had enough. It turned around, and instead of running from the snowy haired teen, flew straight for him. The bird gathered speed, and was soon just a streak of brown and green. Jack let it get close before grabbing one of its wings and freezing it to the other, and letting it go. This brought on another bought of laughter from both, the teen and the small girl on his back. There was a loud quack from behind the pair, another duck was charging. This one was already in the streak stage. Jack whirled around so fast Seneca was thrown from his back.

Jet was running before he realized it. Time slowed as he raced for his sister. He knew he couldn't make it in time to catch her himself. She was much too close to the ground. He stretched out his hand, obsidian sand shooting out from it at once. It was under her in a fraction of a second, and he brought his hand up, closing it loosely. He tripped over a fallen duck as he did so. The dark sand enveloped the little girl, the dark haired teen hit the ground, but the ball of sand containing his sister slowed to a stop just above the floor. He pushed himself up into a sitting position with his free hand, bringing the other, and the sand, closer to him. When the sand landed gently on the ground before him, he opened his hand so it was flat. The ball of sand opened, and there sat Seneca, a bit disheveled, but whole.

The dark clad teen pulled the small girl towards him, wrapping her in a tight embrace. His eyes however, were on the man he hated most at that moment. Jackson Overland Frost landed lightly on the wooden floor of the workshop, and walked quickly over to the pair.

"You okay Snowflake?" he asked, a tone of worry in his voice.

"Seneca is fine, no thanks to you," Jet replied for her, his voice as cold as the ice the other boy produced.

"I didn't mean-" Jack started but Seneca cut him off.

"Don't be mad at Jack, Jet. We were just having a little fun, and look! He got one of the big kitty-cats to give me a new doll!" the girl defended, leaning out from him and holding up said doll for him to see. She must have seen that her plea wasn't working, because she gave him the puppy-dog eyes as well. Jet sighed.

"Alright, I forgive him, but he better be more careful in the future," the dark boy said.

"I wouldn't count on it," said Sophie walking up behind him. "What do you call that one Jack?"

"Duck-alition Derby. Jamie thought of it ages ago," said Jack proudly.

"That figures," said the woman sighing and smiling at the same time.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully compared to the first part. The tour went on, and by lunch they has seen the better part of it. Then it was on to who would be there when, according to each of their schedules, what each of them did when, and what meetings they had. It was a big confusing mess, and to top it all off, Jet hadn't been given a ghost of a chance to tell the youngest of their number about the departure of her substitute mother! It had to be done gently, and quietly. He could hardly accomplish that around Jack alone, not to mention the other Guardians. With Tooth constantly rambling instructions to her minions, Bunny and North arguing about which of their holidays was better, and Jack causing who knows how much trouble, it was impossible to have even a moment of quiet! Every time he thought he had a minute, one of the Guardians came up with something else they had not told him. It was mostly Tooth, North, and Sandy dealing with him. Jack was too busy playing with Seneca, and Bunny was still skeptical of the whole thing.

If there was one Guardian Jet knew he had to look out for, it was Bunny. He had heard enough stories from Jamie to know that he wasn't what he seemed, but knew enough about him and Jack to know he wasn't a guy you want to mess with. If the Pooka didn't like you, he made it perfectly clear. Jamie was the source of most of Jet's reliable information. That's not to say he didn't do his own research, but there weren't many books at his local library about the Guardians. Mostly individual myths. What he had managed to find, only he and Jamie knew. They had discovered a lot about the Guardians, and their pasts through the stories Jack told Jamie years ago, and what Jet had dug up in the past ten years. They had found particularly valuable information in the stories of a story teller called Mother Goose. She was particularly accurate, so much so that they came to the conclusion that she must have known the Guardians long ago. _I should have told Jamie where we were going,_ Jet thought. _He deserves to know. I've trusted him with everything else, why not this?_

"Jet whacha thinkin' 'bout?"

Jet glanced around him quickly, coming out of his trance.

"You were spaced out bud," said Sophie's voice off to his right.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said quietly, "I was just thinking about Jamie."

"M-kay," she replied softly turning back to her plate.

Jet glanced around again, taking in his surroundings once more. The Guardians, Sophie Seneca, and he were all seated at the North Poles massive dining table, half way through dinner. All the other Guardians had already turned politely back to their own conversations, but Jack was unable to resist looking curiously at Jet.

"How is Jamie? I haven't seen him for a long time!"

Jet saw Sophie glance at him out of the corner of his eye.

"He's alright. Got a few kids of his own now," Jet said to Jack, whose eyes widened. Tooth looked up immediately.

"Ooh! Who's the lucky girl? How many kids do they have? How old are they?"

"Well, the oldest is Jack, and he's five now, same as Seneca." The winter teen nearly flipped his lid from excitement, but Jet ignored him.

"Then there's Sandra and Nickolas, they're three and a half." Sandy and North broke out in smiles.

"Next is Anna, she's just 1." Tooth's feathers ruffled, and she looked shy all of a sudden.

"Pippa's just started her second trimester with baby Aster. So that makes five, two girls and three boys."

North, Sandy, and Bunny all had looks of satisfaction and approval on their faces, Tooth looked dreamy, and Jack was exuberant.

"No doubt Jamie has been telling them all about us! Right?" he half asked, half stated.

"Oh yeah," Jet confirmed nodding as he spoke. "He's been telling his kids about you since before they were born!" They all laughed, but Jet was being totally serious. Jamie would sit with his wife for hours at a time, telling his children, born and unborn alike, the stories of the Guardians who protected them. It was amazing to watch, especially since he was such a gifted story teller. That man could make a dictionary sound interesting. In fact, it was one of the kids' favorite games to play with him. They would pick several words out of the dictionary, and he would tell them a story using those words as a guide.

"It's good to know that he is doing well," said Tooth. Jet could not stop himself from thinking how worried the older man would be right then, but quietly went back to his plate.

The rest of the meal consisted of small talk, and coaxing Seneca to eat her veggies. She ate them fairly quickly when North caught her eye, and told her he had something very special for her for Christmas, and that it would be a real shame if she were to miss out on it. He made sure to convey that it was _very_ nice, and that a few vegies shouldn't keep her from it. For dessert there was a rich, creamy, chocolate ice-cream, with matching syrup, and whipped cream and a cherry on top. Just a glance at one of these delicacy bearing glass set the mouth watering. Seneca actually started bouncing up and down at the sight of them.

Jett's attention was redirected when the small golden man across the table started making signs to him with shimmering golden sand. First a snowflake, then an arrow pointing down to the golden man himself. Jet nodded understanding quickly that the Guardian was talking about Jack and him. The little man then formed an impression of one of the deserts.

"You and Jack made these?" The teen asked.

Golden hair waived slowly as the man nodded, then presented an hourglass with a ruler, and a checkmark.

"Took a long time to get it right, huh?"

Another nod, accompanied by a block of ice, and a raindrop shape.

"Too frozen, or too runny?"

A wide smile broke out across the golden face of the man when Jack made an indignant noise of protest.

"Hey! Freezing things is harder than it looks you know! I'd never really half frozen something before."

The rest of the Guardians, and Sophie all laughed. This apparently being an old joke. Only Jet and Seneca did not join in. The latter too busy devouring the frozen treat set before her, and the elder well practiced at keeping a straight face. He had more important things to worry about than laughing at a joke he did not get. Instead, he plucked the cherry off the top of his dessert, giving it to the small blond girl on his left. She flashed him a wide, chocolate faced, grin before popping it into her mouth, spitting out the pit a moment later. Jet allowed himself a ghost of a smile before he set about demolishing his own helping of previously mentioned frozen dessert.

Soon however, the teen's thoughts were back on the problem at hand. How to tell Seneca about Sophie leaving without upsetting her too much. It would have to be done gently, with plenty of time leading up to it, so it didn't come too fast. If he told her something like that too fast, she wouldn't understand. She would get confused and scared, and that held no appeal. It would have to be tonight, before bed. That would be the perfect environment. Quiet, still, and calm. Silver eyes closed, dread setting in already. The young man took a deep breath, holding it for a moment, relishing the feeling of fullness before letting it go. All he could do now is wait. He had a plan, now he just needed to carry it out.

When everyone had finished their dessert, a comfortable silence having stretched on for an acceptable amount of time, Sophie rose from her chair.

"Thank you for the meal Tooth," She paused briefly, "You too Jack. But we should really get the little one to bed," She gestured to the small girl two chairs down from her.

"Aww! But I'm not - sleepy!" protested Seneca, thwarting herself by yawning in the middle of her sentence.

"I don't believe you!" laughed the older woman, scooping up the girl so that she was cradled, bridal style, in her arms. The little girl squirmed for a moment, then settled down, content with her situation.

Jet stood, ready to set his plan into action as soon as he and his sister were alone. They turned to go, but halted the movement when a voice called the woman's name.

"Sophie?" asked the Pooka, standing as well.

"Yes, Bunny?"

"Could I speak with the kid for a moment?" the Guardian asked gesturing briefly to the boy beside her.

Jet had a fleeting hope that she would say no, but was soon disappointed, as she agreed.

"Sure, but not too long. I need him to- ah, well, just don't take too long okay?"

The Guardian nodded, and motioned for Jet to follow him to the adjacent room. The boy did so reluctantly, glancing at the other Guardians briefly for clues, but gaining nothing. Their faces revealed that they had just as little information as he did.

The Pooka held the door open as Jet crossed the threshold, but closed it soon after he had crossed.

* * *

 **Fun Fact: The story so far is just setting the scene!**

 **Don't forget to R &R!**


	7. Chapter 7: Serious Words

**Hey guys! I'm going to stop pretending that I have a schedule at all, and that I'm late to post a chapter.** **I am however, sorry that I have left the story so long! I have a plan and I will carry it out until the end. It will begin to pick up very, very soon so stick with me!**

 **Thank you to all of my faithful readers, especially the ones who review. And to any new readers welcome! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Jet took a few strides into the room and turned around, surveying his surroundings. The room was quite dark, but not entirely. A small amount of light was given off by one of several table lamps set on a number of coffee tables around the room. Not that the dark state mattered to him though, he could see through it quite easily thanks to his genetics. Besides the tables and lamps in the room, there were several comfortable looking chairs, though, Jet had the sneaking suspicion that they were rarely used, as they all looked brand new. The youth turned his attention back to the guardian of hope, noting that the spirit had not moved from his position beside the door. The room went silent as the teen waited for the spirit to speak. After a moment, the expected voice sliced through the semi dark room to reach his ears.

"How long?" it said.

Jet was taken aback by this, this was pretty much the only question he hadn't been expecting. "What?"

"How long have ya been having nightmares every time you fall asleep?"

"Oh, uh, forever I guess," Jet began to formulate his answer. "I can't remember ever being able to just, sleep."

The guardian nodded, appearing to mull it over in his head.

"And your sister? She's never even had one?"

"No, Seneca has never had a nightmare. I've always made sure of that," Jet said. His eyes widened slightly for a moment, but he erased the look from his face as quickly as he had made it and replaced it with a calm, neutral expression, hoping that the Pooka had missed it. His hoped were dashed as the older spirit spoke yet again.

"How? How could ya protect her from them?" When he received no response from the teen but an expression of self-annoyance, he decided to rephrase his question. "Look kid, I already know that ya have magic. I even know what kind. I just want to know how ya can use it to take away nightmares instead o' giving them."

"It's pretty simple. All I have to do is use my sand to dilute his, then absorb it. It dissipates with the rest, and she sleeps peacefully for the night," the youth explained deciding to tell the Guardian the truth. He looked at Jet with a mixture of surprise, disbelief, and understanding.

"Well no wonder ya've nightmare ev'ry night! Ya have that bloody dingo's magic in ya!" the Pooka blurted out, moving forward slightly, his hands moving in small gestures.

Jet, mildly surprised by this outburst, had to stop himself from taking a half-step backwards. He was not yet used to the Hope Guardian's aggressive nature.

There was a momentary silence as they both collected themselves. The large spirit was about to speak again, when the door opened a little and Tooth peeked in.

"Is everything okay?" she asked sounding a bit timid. "We heard yelling, so I thought I would come and check on you."

Bunny, who had turned to look at her when he heard the door open, glanced back at Jet before making his reply.

"Yeah, everything's fine, Toothy," he said.

"Okay, if you say so," she said, and after a moment of silence, she pulled her head back out of the room, and closed the door.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Jet asked a little confused. The ancient spirit sighed before answering.

"The way I see it kid, it's your business what you do to protect your sister. That said, I think you should work off whatever extra magic ya absorb. Having 'is magic inside ya provides an even stronger link between the two of ya." He let the silence stretch for a moment before continuing. "I'll make ya a deal: As long as ya burn off the magic ya absorb, I'll keep ya secret." As he said this, Bunny put one of his paws forward, prompting a handshake. "Deal?"

"Yeah," Jet nodded solemnly, taking the older spirit's paw in his own hand, "Deal."

The two shook hands very seriously before releasing. The guardian of hope glanced up at the clock on the wall to his right, then back to the boy in front of him.

"Ya'd better get upstairs to your sister. She'll be waiting for ya."

The youth glanced at the clock and nodded again, a slightly less solemn gesture this time, before turning and heading for the stairs.

The Pooka watched him go for a moment before shaking his head, and re-entering the dining room.

Once Jet was out of sight, he picked up the pace. How long had she been waiting already? He ran up the stairs and rushed to the door of his and Seneca's room. The dark haired teen took a deep breath, then entered to find Sophie and Seneca playing near the beds with two of the little one's dolls. He heard Sophie speak as he closed the door.

"Alright Seny, the deal was that we could play until Jet got here, now get into bed."

"Aww! Do I haf to?" Jet smiled and scooped her up in his arms.

"Yes, you have to go to bed. Little princesses need their sleep," he said affectionately while walking over to her bed and setting her on it.

"I guess Sophie an I can play tomorrow," the little girl said crossing the legs.

"Welp, I'm out. I need to sleep too," she said yawning loudly and exiting their room.

"Actually Seneca, Sophie won't be able to play with you tomorrow," he said gently, sitting down beside her.

"Why not?" the little girl asked turning her big green puppy eyes on him as they rimmed with tears. Jet sighed, this was getting harder by the second.

"She's going back to burgess in the morning Sen," he said softly, rubbing her back soothingly.

"She's leaving?!" Seneca cried as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. Jet grimaced at the sight of her tears and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Sorry baby, but she's got to go back to work," he said rocking her back and forth slowly.

Seneca didn't have anything more to say on the subject. She just let her tears talk for her. After a few moments of silence accompanied only by sobs, Jet loosened his grip a little and began to sing softly to her.

" _When I look up from my pillow_

 _I dream you are there with me_

 _Though you are far away_

 _I know you'll always be near to me_

 _I go to sleep_

 _And imagine that you're there with me_

 _I go to sleep_

 _And imagine that you're there with me_

 _I look around me_

 _And feel you are ever so close to me_

 _Each tear that flows from my eye_

 _Brings back memories of you to me_

 _I go to sleep_

 _And imagine that you're there with me_

 _I go to sleep_

 _And imagine that you're there with me_ "

Jet looked down at his little sister, she had gone still and her breathing had evened out. Even though he didn't finish the slow song, it had been enough. Now, he laid her down in her bed, tucking her in securely and kissing her forehead before slipping out of the room.

Jet took a deep breath. Telling Seneca that Sophie wouldn't be staying at the Pole had gone smoothly as it could have. Still it was hard to see her cry. He had seen enough tears to last a lifetime, and didn't think a child as innocent as his sister should shed any more.

Tears are strange things. They can make a seemingly impossible situation seem a little better, or make the simplest of situations seem a lot more complicated. Some people go out of their way to make someone cry, just to make themselves feel a fraction better. Some do crazy things to prevent someone they love from crying. Jet was one of the latter, and as he walked down the hallway in the direction he hoped lead to some sort of exit, he wished there had been some crazy thing he could do to banish his sister's tears that night.

After wandering through the North Pole's many twisting corridors, Jet finally came to a pair of large, elaborately carved doors. He tried to ask a passing Yeti if it was the way outside, but couldn't understand the creature's response in the slightest. Jet shrugged off his failed attempt at communication, and pushed one of the doors open. He was rewarded with a blast of ice cold wind, and began to wish he had thought to grab a coat before he had left his room. Luckily, he had remembered his boots, or he would have been wandering through North's city-like castle all night.

Jet stepped out into the snow, looking up at the clear night sky. The full moon and stars were bright that night. He tried to identify familiar constellations, but couldn't find any, so he turned his attention to the area around him. Rolling hills and breathtaking cliffs were all around him, covered in snow that sparkled in the moonlight. It was dazzling, but fell flat in his eyes. After all, Jet wasn't looking for a beautiful scene. He was looking for a good, deep shadow. The kind that were cast only at night, and only by large massed of solid substance. The kind of shadow that not even a nocturnal creature with the best night vision could see past. A cliff with the moon behind it would cast just such a shadow, but the only cliffs were at Jet's feet, and he had no wish to descend them just to find a shadow. Instead, he turned to the Pole itself. The shadow cast by the Pole wasn't completely ideal, as the moon was not behind it, but it was deep enough to serve Jet's purpose and he stepped into it.

The teen felt the frigid air of the eternally frozen North Pole replaced by a different type of cold for a moment, but it returned after but a moment. This cold was slightly subdued compared to the top of the world however, it was still biting. Jet looked around the woods he had come to love so well. The very same woods where he would come whenever he was upset when he lived in Burgess. Jet looked toward where he knew the town lay. He thought about his friends, how worried they would all be right now. The nightmares they must be having without him there to erase them. He almost took a step towards the town, towards the people who had taken such good care of him and his sister when their mom passed, but he stopped, and forced himself in the opposite direction. He walked, and walked, until he had no idea where he was anymore. Then he stopped and rubbed the heat back into his arms, taking in his surroundings. He could see a small clearing through the trees, and moved over to it.

The clearing was empty, save for a fallen tree. It would do nicely.

Jet closed his eyes, steadied his breathing, concentrating, calling up the power within himself. Slowly, steadily, he let it worm in his outstretched palm. He let it ebb, and flow, and soon it was a twisting mass in his hand. Jet heightened his concentration, and manipulated the black sand into a whirling tornado. He opened his eyes, though they were still lidded, and watched the spinning black mass for a moment.

It was almost hypnotic. It's amazing how things move, once you give them the freedom to do so. It was as if each grain of sand had a mind of its own. Moving in chaotic, yet somehow regulated motions. It was a shame that the black sand brought such unhappiness. The substance itself was actually very pretty if you took the time to look.

The wandering, pondering state of Jet's mind was soon changed and replaced with that of determination as he remembered what he had come for. He sent his small mass of sand to the fallen tree, and sent it spinning around and around it in a ring. The sand accelerated and was soon but a blur of motion. The glittering substance seemed a ravenous monster with a life of its own as it seemingly devoured the section of tree it had been set upon.

After several minutes, Jet dispersed the sand to examine his handiwork. The tree had been completely worn through, the only thing remaining of the section of wood being the thick layer of fine sawdust coating the ground around it. Jet looked at his hands. His power really had expanded. Something like this would have drained him a year ago. Now it barely put a dent in his energy.

Jet set his jaw. He had come to expend his energy, and that was what he intended to do. He backed away from the log and raised both his arms. Sand darker than the night sky above him engulfed the tree, and, as before, began to rotate around it. The black mass twisted and writhed, spinning faster and faster.

Soon Jet's breathing became labored, and sweat began to form on his brow, but he kept going. He added more sand, more speed. He pushed himself to the limit, and when he was through, there was nothing left of the tree but a thick layer of dust mingled with snow. Jet dispersed the sand and collapsed on the ground. His body felt hot inside and out, and the cold of the snow felt good. Before he knew it, he slipped into the sweet embrace of a deep sleep.

(* * *)

(The Moon)

" _Please Father, He'll die if this continues!"_

" _No Adriana. We must not interfere. He is not our responsibility."_

" _Please Father! He is scarcely more than a child! Barely older than the ones you swore to protect!"_

" _He is more. He should possess his own judgment, he should be able to see what to do."_

" _If we do not act, he will fall to darkness. Do you_ _ **want**_ _to surrender him to the fearlings? To let him fall as Kosmotis did so many eons ago?"_

" _Of course not. But what can I do? He sleeps too deeply for a beam to wake him."_

" _. . . Let me go."_

(* * *)

(With Jet)

A dark wispy shape somewhat akin to a man materialized in the shadow of a tree. It gazed toward the dark haired teen laying in the snow for a moment. They really did look alike. The creature's stare shifted to a nearby shadow as one of its kin appeared there. They were taking shape all around the clearing, filling the shadows and preparing to attack. They could not fail.

The creature's attention was turned back towards the boy in the snow as a movement caught his eye. The boy had started shivering. Ha! He was so weak, even the cold debilitated him! The dark being turned its attention back to its brethren. They were almost fully formed. A shift in the lighting and another movement in the clearing. Was the boy reanimating?

The dark spirit turned to the clearing again, but had to look away again quickly and duck behind a nearby tree. A small, yet radiant moonbeam had entered the clearing. The creature almost laughed. A stray moonbeam could not defend the boy by itself no matter how bright it was! Another change in the lighting caused the creature to peer around the tree he was hiding behind. There was no longer a moonbeam in the clearing, but a pale female spirit.

" _Leave this place dark ones!"_ She called in the old language. This was, unexpected. _"This boy is now under my protection."_ A bright light appeared in her hand and blinded the dark creature. The light of the mysterious girl exploded into a flood of light that traveled through the surrounding forest.

The dark creatures hastened to retreat, scrambling to find even the slightest shadow, anything that would provide escape. Soon they were all gone, and the two young people in the clearing were alone. The young spirit girl shook Jet lightly, then with increasing intensity as she began to panic. She began to speak.

(* * *)

" _Wake up."_

" _Please wake up!"_

" _Please, please, wake up!"_

" _Don't die, please don't die!"_

(* * *)

Jet awoke soaked and freezing with a strange girl kneeling next to him, seemingly trying to return warmth to his body. His vision was blurry, so he couldn't tell for sure, but he thought he saw tears in her eyes. He tried to ask her what had happened, but all he could manage was a groan and a shiver. Even this seemed to be a huge relief to him and she released what he could only guess was a sound of happiness. He managed to sit up halfway, using his arms to support himself, but she flung herself into him in what he could only assume was a hug and not a strangle hold. Normally, he would be highly unnerved by this but his brain was foggy and all he could register was that he was cold, and she was warm. Had he been more coherent, he would have noticed the hot tears soaking into the cloth of his shirt. All too soon, however, she withdrew from him, taking her body heat with her, and he was forced to sit up, and then to stand.

"Does any part of you emanate pain?" She asked, collecting herself. Jet simply shook his head. "Are you sure? Can you walk?" Jet tested his legs tentatively. They were stiff, and sore, but undamaged.

"Y-yeah. Yeah, I can move ok," He said, voice slightly rusty.

The girl sighed in relief. "Good. Can you still travel through shadows?" She asked.

"How did you know I could do that?" Jet asked her confused.

"There is no time for idle conversation at this point in time. All will be explained, but first answer. Are you still able?" She said a slight edge in her voice.

"Why isn't there time?" Jet asked even more confused.

"The shadow creatures may return if we linger. Let us go immediately if you are able."

"Oh, ok." He replied more confused than ever. "I think I can pull it off, but I've never really taken anyone with me."

"I know. Do you believe you are able to manage the North Pole? It is a long journey, even by shadows."

"Maybe. Shall we try?" Jet asked extending his hand to her. She hesitated, then took it. There was no time for debate.

"We shall."

Jet led the pale girl to a deep black shadow cast by a tree, and they disappeared into it.

* * *

 **What do you think guys? Let me know in the comments below, and I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **Never stop believing in yourself!**

 **~Autum**

 **(Sorry I had to upload this twice! I was made aware of continuous misspellings in the chapter and I needed to fix them!)**


End file.
